A Love From The Grave
by Calzonafan
Summary: Takes place during Season 5. A love from Lauren's past reappears. Will this tear Bo and Lauren apart forever or will they overcome the obstacles and be together at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A Love From the Grave

**Characters**: Bo, Lauren, and OC

**Summary**: Takes place during Season 5. A love from Lauren's past reappears. Will this tear Bo and Lauren apart forever or will they overcome the obstacles and be together at the end.

**Disclaimer**: All Characters belong to the writers of Lost Girl. I do not own anything.

XXXXXX

"_Who died?" Lauren asked as she saw the casket on the sidewalk of her girlfriend's house. _

_The mother looked at Lauren with a sad look as she tried to say the devastating news. "I'm sorry, Lauren but Montserrat died. She was on the bus that crashed on the road." _

_Lauren couldn't believe it. "NO!" Lauren yelled out, as she got closer to the casket. "I want to see her!" Lauren said as she got close to the casket just to open it and see Montserrat in it. In that moment, Lauren's heart broke into a million pieces as she saw the woman she loved dead. _

"_As you can see, my daughter is gone and there is nothing we can do." Sofia said as the tears streamed down her face. "Lauren, if you can please leave now, so I can mourn my daughter in peace." _

"_No, I want to stay. At least for the funeral and burial." Lauren said determined even when her heart was breaking into a million pieces. _

"_Please, leave. You might not see it now but you will fall in love with someone else and start a family." Sofia said. _

"_No, Mrs. Aguilar. I will always love your daughter." Lauren said getting more agitated. _

"_Mrs. Aguilar, you cannot prohibit Lauren from being at Montserrat's funeral. After all, she is or was Lauren's girlfriend." Mark said defending Lauren. _

"_Mark! This is Mrs. Aguilar's house and she is the one who decides who can stay and who leaves" Mark's uncle said sternly. _

_Lauren upon seeing this grabbed Mark's hand and led him away. "Let's go, Mark. Its best that we leave." Lauren said crying. _

_Once outside, Lauren leaned against the wall as she tried to prevent herself from falling. "Montserrat, my Montserrat died Mark." Lauren said between sobs. She ran into Marks arms and started crying. The only thing Mark could do was comfort her. _

_(Beep, Beep) _

Lauren woke up startled. She did not know why she dreamed about Montserrat after fifteen years. She was really devastated when Montserrat died and it took her a long time to recover from her death. However, she met Nadia, and did fall in love. Granted, she did not love Nadia the way she loved Montserrat but she did love her. She fell in love again when she met Bo though. Yes, there was heartache but there were also plenty of good times.

_(Beep Beep). _

Lauren's phone pulled Lauren from her thoughts. She grabbed the phone from the night chest as she read Dyson's text. "Meet me at the Dal." The blonde groaned as she got up to get ready.

XXXXXXX

"Finally, you're here!" Dyson said as he got up to greet her.

"Sorry, Dyson. I was getting ready. Is there a case you need me to go over?" Lauren said agitated.

"Are you okay?" Dyson asked concerned.

"Yes." Lauren said as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Dyson. I just woke up in a bad mood." She simply said.

Just as Dyson was about to say something, Bo and Tamsin came through the door grinning from ear to ear.

Lauren closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and let it out. Dyson saw this and knew what Lauren was feeling. "Don't worry, Lauren. They are good friends is all." He said but knew it wasn't true. He could smell Bo on Tamsin and vice versa.

"Its okay, Dyson." Lauren said as she stood up to leave. "I have to go but we'll talk later okay?" The doctor said as she turned around to leave.

The Valkyrie saw Lauren leaving and followed her outside of the Dal. "Where are you going, Doc?"

"I'm going to work, Tamsin. What do you want?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing much, just wanted you to let you know that Bo and I spend the night together and not as best friends, if you know what I mean." Tamsin smirked as she saw Lauren's face comprehend what the Valkyrie said.

Lauren wanted to slap Tamsin but knew that she had no right. Bo was single and could see whomever she wanted to see. All Lauren could do was try to hide her pain and not show any emotion especially in front of Tamsin. The doctor just turned around and left.

XXXXXXXX

Several hours passed as Lauren buried herself into her work. After Tamsin told her about her and Bo spending the night together, she wanted to forget about it but it was useless. She would imagine Bo and Tamsin together and would be clouded with jealousy.

"Lauren?" Bo called out pulling Lauren out of her thoughts.

"Yes." Lauren said trying not to look up trying not to show Bo that she was crying.

"Dyson said that you were-"Bo stopped in her tracks as she saw Lauren crying. "What's wrong?" The succubus asked.

"Nothing. What were you going to say?" Lauren said changing the subject.

"Its not nothing, Lauren. Why are you crying?" Bo said as she insisted on the topic.

Lauren looked at Bo and could not take it any more. "I've tried to be patient, Bo but it seems like nothing I do counts anymore or is easily forgotten by you. I don't know why I even bother anymore." Lauren said.

"What-" Bo tried to ask but was shut out.

"Are you in love with me Bo or do you see me as a friend? Do you want a relationship or just want things to be casual? I'm in love with you Bo and nothing would make me happier than to be with you but I also cannot wait around forever. I do not want to be the rebound when the thing with Tamsin does not work out. I was already there with Dyson and I do not want to do that again. So, I need to know where do I stand with you?" Lauren said as she finally exploded.

Bo was dumbfounded at first but looked at Lauren serious. "Lauren, we had our chance when we were together. I gave you my heart and you broke it. Remember that you broke up with me. Now, the only thing I can offer you right now is my friendship." Bo said.

Lauren looked at her and nodded. "Then there is nothing else left to say." The doctor paused for a moment before resuming. "I'm guessing you're here for the case I'm working on with Dyson. Tell him that I am still working on it but I should have something for him tomorrow morning." Lauren said as she stood up to leave. "If you excuse me Bo, I have to go."

XXXXXXXXX

(Seattle, WA)

The blonde woman came from a long day at work. She was a cardiologist at the University of Washington Medical Center. As she entered the house, she saw her aunt reading a book to her child and could not help but smile.

"Mami!" (Mom) Sebastian yelled out as he went from his aunt's lap to his moms' arms.

"Hola mi amor!" (Hello, my love) She replied back enveloping him into a hug. "Te portaste bien para tu tia?" (Did you behave for you aunt?)

"Si mami." (Yes, mommy). Sebastian said.

"Muy bien! Bueno ya es muy tarde para que vos estes despierto. Vamonos a dormir." (Good job! Well, it's too late for you to be awake. Lets go to sleep.) The doctor said as she carried him upstairs.

"Buenas noches, tia." (Good night, aunt)

"Buenas noches, Montserrat." (Good night, Montserrat).

As Montserrat laid in bed with her son by her side, she started to think about many things but the main one would always pop up in her mind. "Que hubiera sido de mi vida, si mi relacion con Lauren hubiera seguido?" (What would my life had been if my relationship with Lauren would have continued) She laughed as she thought about it but knew it was foolish. "Ella te dejo, Montserrat. Te abandono sin decir adios." (She left you Montserrat. She left you without even saying goodbye.) She said as she decided to go to sleep because tomorrow was another long day for her at work.

Author's Note: What do you guys think? The story will progress and will explain everything more and more. I have been seeing season 5 and so far, I have not liked it too much but I do hope that Bo and Lauren are endgame. I decided to write this story because it has been stuck in my head. I believe in Doccubus but I want Bo to have some competition for Lauren's affection and make her earn it. Also, I want Lauren to have someone who can love her and treat her the way she should be treated. Hopefully you guys like it and comment on it. The actress that I would like to play Montserrat would be Carolina Cerezuela.

In addition, I have not forgotten about Belong. I have been writing it and it should be posted up soon. Thank you!


	2. Reminiscing The Past

XXXXXX

(Canada)

"Dr. Lewis! Its an emergency!" The nurse yelled out as she rushed the elderly woman through the hospital doors. Lauren looked at the time and saw that she was going to have to stay later than planned.

"Hurry, take her to the emergency room." Lauren said as she finished checking the patient.

The nurse did as ordered, while Lauren was giving out an order to another doctor to take charge. As she was leaving, she heard her name being yelled out. She turned around to see someone she never thought she would ever see again. "Mark?"

"Lauren!" He yelled out as he saw his long time friend.

"Mark, its good to see you." Lauren said with a genuine smile. "I'd like to stay but I have to go."

"Yeah, that is my grandma. Please save her Lauren." Mark said worriedly.

After several hours of being in the operating room, Lauren was finally out and was happy to deliver the news. "Mark?" She said as she approached her best friend.

"Lauren? How is my grandma?" He asked.

"She's going to be fine." Lauren said smiling. "She is still anesthetized right now recovering but she should be fine. What she needs to do is to see a good cardiologist." Lauren explained to Mark.

Mark nodded immediately relaxing. "So Lauren, what have you been up to?" He asked as he sat back down.

"It's a long story, Mark. Do you have time so we can go to a local pub that I know and we can talk there?

"Of course." Mark said getting up as he followed Lauren outside.

XXXXXXX

Bo and the rest of the gang were playing pool as they were starting to talk about the case. "Does anyone know if Lauren will come?" Dyson asked. "I wanted to talk about the case and have her clarify some things that I did not understand." He said.

"I do not know." Bo said. "Last time I talked to her, it was yesterday." The succubus said. She remembered the talk they had and as she thought about it, she honestly did believe it was useless since she already moved on and could only offer the doctor a friendship. Just then, she saw Lauren come in but not alone.

"Who is that guy?" Tamsin asked, as she got closer to the succubus.

"I don't know." Bo said intrigued. Lauren was always a private person and never came to the Dal with someone.

"Lauren! What can I do for you?" Trick asked as he smiled at her.

"Give me two wines please." Lauren said as she led Mark to a table and sat down.

"So, Lauren, how have you been?" Mark asked curious. "We haven't seen each other since Montserrat died." He said sadly.

"I've been all right." Lauren said. "After Montserrat died, I decided to leave town and start a new life. When she died Mark, she took my heart with her. I started to bury myself into my work and in a way, I died." Lauren said.

"Did you talk to someone about Montserrat?" He asked. He worried a lot about Lauren especially how she handled the news.

"No I didn't. I just shut down. I didn't know that there were more ways to die than physically dying. Do you know what I mean?" The blonde asked him.

"I believe so, but I want you to explain it to me." He said.

"There are many forms of dying Mark. One of them is to stop fighting. Shutting yourself down and watch how your life escapes as it passes by." Lauren said staring at the wall.

"I'm guessing that is what happened to you." Mark answered sadly.

"Yes, Mark. Part of me died and it took me a long time to find myself. It took me 8 years to move on from her death. I buried myself into my work and tried to forget about her. I met Nadia and fell in love. It wasn't the same way that I loved Montserrat but I did love her. I came to Canada and got a job here as a doctor and been living here since." Lauren said.

"What happened with Nadia? Are you still with her?" Mark questioned.

Lauren looked at him sad. "It seems like I'm not too lucky in the love department. Nadia died as well. However, I did fall back in love and this time really in love but we are only friends now." Lauren said as she looked at Bo.

Mark turned around and saw Bo. "She is gorgeous, I admit." He said. "Does she love you?" He asked.

"Not anymore." The doctor said sadly. "Anyway, enough about me. What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Not much. I became a lawyer and opened my own office in Washington. I've been married to Lorena for 12 years and we have 2 wonderful children." Mark said reaching for his wallet to show Lauren his family.

She smiled as she saw the photograph. "They are adorable. I am so happy for you." Lauren said. "Sometimes, I ask myself if Montserrat would have lived, if I would have married her and formed a family myself."

Mark looked at her with smiled. "I think so. You guys were inseparable even though at first you guys had a bumpy start." He said smiling. "Remember the day you guys met?"

Lauren remembered and started laughing.

(Flashback)

"_Mark, hurry up please. We need to go to the music store to see if they have the piano CD that I've been desperately trying to find." Lauren said as she kept on looking at her watch. They had to leave to go to a convention, which meant they had to be at the airport early, so the plane wouldn't leave them. _

"_Yes, Lauren. Just give me a second! I'm texting Lorena to let her know when I'll be coming back." He yelled out from the room. _

_Lauren was pacing back and forth as she was waiting impatiently. "Finally!" She said as she saw Mark coming out of the room. _

"_Let's go!" He said as he led Lauren out of the house. The two friends headed to the music store to find the CD Lauren wanted. _

_XXXXXX_

"_Vamonos, Montserrat! Tu mama nos va a reganar." Her aunt said as Montserrat was going through the CDs. (Let's go Montserrat! Your mom is going to scold us.) _

"_Esperame un poquito tia. Dejame ver si ya les llego el disco de piano que yo quiero." Montserrat said trying to hurry up. (Hold on for a little bit aunt. Let me see if they have the piano CD that I want.) _

"_Aqui esta!" Montserrat said as she was about to get it but somebody came out of nowhere and snatch it. (Here it is!) _

"_Ooh, there it is!" Lauren said as she grabbed it and looked at it. _

"_Ahem, that is my CD?" Montserrat said as she looked at Lauren in disbelief but could not help but look at her from top to bottom. _

_Lauren looked up and as soon as she saw Montserrat. "She's gorgeous." Lauren thought. "I won it though." Lauren said as she pulled herself out of the daze she was in. _

"_No! I got to it first but you just snatched it." Montserrat spatted back. _

"_I'm just joking. Look, there is another one right here." Lauren said as she got the other one from the rack. _

"_No, I want that one." Montserrat said as she pointed to the CD that was on Lauren's right hand. _

_Lauren looked at her for a minute. "For sure. Here you go." Lauren said as Montserrat turned her back and looked at the disk. "So you like piano songs too. I like them too and a lot." She said as she looked at Montserrat up and down._

"_Yes I do. Now if you excuse me, I have to go." The blonde said as she headed to the cashier. _

_Lauren did not know why but knew that she wanted to get to know the blonde some more. "Excuse me miss. I know that you have a bit of a bad temper but how about we change it if that is okay with you. I'm going to be around here in two days. Do you want to get something to drink when I come back?" Lauren said crossing her fingers. _

"_Are you serious? Do you honestly think I'm going to date you after you told me that I have a temper" Montserrat asked amused. "You don't even know me." _

"_That's why, so we can get to know each other better." Lauren answered back with a smile. _

_Montserrat laughed. "No, your crazy." _

"_Oh come on! Look, how about an ice cream cone then." Lauren said. "No, you know what. I'll be waiting for you in the park that is located in Fifth Street with two ice creams. Does that sound good?" _

"_Really? Well, I'm sorry to tell you but that ice cream cone is going to melt." Montserrat said as she gave Lauren a quick smile and left. _

Flashback ended.

"I really did think that she wasn't going to come. Those ice cream cones were melting in my hand." Lauren said smiling.

"How to forget that day Lauren. Because of you, we missed the plane and all because you had to, how do you say it? Oh right, all because "I had to talk to the gorgeous woman at the music store." Mark said in quotes trying his best to imitate Lauren.

Lauren laughed. "Yeah, Montserrat was gorgeous and even more when she was mad." She said as she got up and leaned toward the chair. "You know what though, I didn't mind paying the airfare again. The whole trip I could not stop thinking about her." Lauren said as she closed her eyes and remembered her face. "I could not stop thinking about her eyes, hair, and her smile." Lauren said reminiscing on the past.

Mark saw Lauren and knew that Lauren was still hurt over Montserrat's death. He was sad to see that Lauren was not the same Lauren that he once knew. He can see that she is more reserved and quiet. Before Montserrat's death, Lauren was very outgoing, confident in herself. Just then, he remembered that he found a picture of them with their respective girlfriends and that he put it in his wallet. He pulled it out of his wallet and gave it to her. "I don't know if you still have pictures of Montserrat but you can have this one. " He said. "That way, you can remember her."

Lauren took the picture and looked at it. She remembered the day they took this picture and smiled. She felt the tears starting to form and quickly got up. Dyson and the rest of the gang noticed Lauren's change of mood and looked at her but saw that she was talking to Mark. "I loved her Mark. She was my first love and fate had to step in." Lauren said as she looked at him. "My life could have been different if she was still alive." Lauren said.

Mark got up and gave Lauren a hug. Lauren may have fallen in love with someone else but knew that Montserrat held a special place in her heart.

Lauren calmed down and opened her eyes to see the gang looking at them. "I'm okay Mark. Thank you." She said giving him a smile. "Well, enough about sad stories lets have some fun." Lauren said as she got her drink and went to the pool table. "Have you gotten any better?" Lauren smirked looking at Mark.

"Believe it or not, I have gotten better." Mark said as he grabbed a cue stick. "I'm going to beat you this time, Lewis."

The two friends went at it as if time stopped for them. They spent the rest of the night joking and laughing until it was time to go. For once, Lauren really did have a good time.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Washington)

"Isabel?" The man said, as he got closer to the older woman.

Isabel turned around and was surprised. "Marcelo, que sorpresa! Que estas haciendo aqui?" (Marcelo, what a surprise! What are you doing here?)

"Mi sobrino esta aqui trabajando como abogado." Marcelo said. (My nephew works here as a Lawyer). He said as he smiled but was quickly filled with remorse as he remembered about what happened years ago with Isabel's niece. He felt that he should say something especially now that he was diagnosed with stage 4-colon cancer and could die any day. He owes it especially to Montserrat.

"Estas bien Marcelo?" Isabel asked as she observed his behavior. (Are you okay, Marcelo?)

"No Isabel, te tengo que confesar algo que me esta matando. Es sobre Montserrat y Lauren y lo que paso hace muchos años." Marcelo said. (No, Isabel. I have to confess something that is killing me. Its about Montserrat and Lauren and what happened years ago.) Marcelo paused for a moment before he continued. "Quieres tomar un café conmigo y te cuento todo." (If you want to drink a coffee with me and I'll tell you everything.

XXXXXXXX

"Como pudiste callarte algo asi?!" Isabel exclaimed. (How could you keep something like that quiet?) Montserrat's aunt was in shock of what her sister did to her own daughter. She was the cause of her daughter's unhappiness because even when Montserrat hasn't said anything, Isabel knows deep down that Montserrat still loves Lauren.

"Sofia me dijo que no queria que su hija tuviera una relacion con una mujer y encima de eso lo hizo por dinero." Marcelo replied. (Sofia told me that she did not want her daughter to have a relationship with a girl and on top of that she did it for money).

"Por dinero?" Isabel asked confused. (For money?)

"Si, por dinero. El padre de Montserrat y de Maria Angeles dijo que cuando se casen, Sofia tendria que darle la mitad de la herencia que les pertenece." Marcelo said. (Yes for money. Montserrat's and Maria Angeles dad stipulated that when they both got married, Sofia would have to give them half of the inheritance that belongs to them.)

Isabel was in shock. She knew that her sister was filled with greed but not to that extreme. "Me tengo que ir, Marcelo." Isabel said as she got up and left immediately. (I have to go, Marcelo).

Isabel headed to the house hoping to catch her niece. She needed to tell her everything. She grabbed her phone and dialed Montserrat.

(Ring, Ring).

"Alo?" The voice came from the phone. (Hello)

"Montserrat, estas en la casa?" Isabel asked. (Montserrat, are you in the house?)

"Si tia Isabel. Recien llegue. Voy a preparar la maleta de Ethan. Si te acuerdas que los fines de semana le toca a Martha." Montserrat said through the phone. "Yes, aunt Isabel. I'm barely getting home. I'm going to prepare Ethan's suitcase. You do remember that Martha gets the weekends with Ethan right?)

"Si me acuerdo. Montserrat, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante. Quedate en casa porfavor." Isabel said as she was driving. (Yes, I remember. Montserrat, I have to talk to you about something very important. Please stay home.)

"Esta bien, tia. Aqui te espero." The blonde doctor said trying not to sound worried but failing miserably. (Okay aunt. I'll be here waiting.)

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mi amor, tu mami ya esta aqui!" Montserrat yelled from the bottom of the stairs. (Love, your mom is here!)

The little boy came down excited to spend time with his other mother. At first, he was sad because his mothers were not going to be together anymore but he recovered because he realized that even when they were not together, they loved him very much. 'Adios, mami!" He said as he hugged his mom and gave her a kiss. He ran out the door zooming past his aunt that just barely arrived. (Bye mom!)

Montserrat saw the look on her aunt Isabel's face and became worried. "Que te pasa tia?" She asked. (What's wrong, aunt?)

Her aunt tried to stay calm but did not know how to tell her niece the horrendous act her mother did to her and to Lauren. "Sientate, amor." She said leading Montserrat to sit down. (Sit down love.)

"Montserrat, no se como decirte lo que te tengo que decir?" She said. (Montserrat, I don't know how to tell you this.)

"Decirme que?" Montserrat interrogated her.

"Tu mama. Tu mama-" Isabel said but was interrupted. (Your mom, your mom)

"Mi mama que tia!" Montserrat said desperate. (My mom what?)

"Tu mama hizo muchas cosas muy graves. Entre otras, Sofia te engaño de la peor forma." Isabel said as she paused for a moment. (Your mom did a lot of bad things. Between those, Sofia lied to you in the worst possible way.)

"Me engaño?" Montserrat asked confused. (She lied to me?)

"No solo a ti, pero tambien a Lauren." Isabel said looking at Montserrat with sadness. (Not only you, but to Lauren as well).

"Lauren?" The blonde asked even more confused than ever.

"Cuando murio tu hermana, Maria Angeles, tu mama le hizo creer a Lauren, que quien murio eras tu. Lauren ha creido que estas muerta por mas de 15 años." Sofia answered. (When your sister, Maria Angeles died, your mom made Lauren believe that the person who died was you. Lauren has believed that you have been dead for more than 15 years.)

"Lauren ha creido que estas muerta por mas de 15 años" Those words were ringing in Montserrat's head. (. Lauren has believed that you have been dead for more than 15 years.).

AN: What did you guys think? I know that this was a super long chapter. I could not stop writing this one. However, I thought that it was best to leave where I left off. Things will become clearer in the next chapter. I'm glad you guys really liked it and the next chapter should be up soon. Thank you so much for the reviews I appreciate them so very much! :)


	3. Painful Truths

(Washington)

WHO ARE YOU MOTHER?!" Montserrat yelled out as she closed her bedroom door. The news of what her mother did to her and Lauren devastated her to say the least. Her own mother sacrificed her daughter's happiness because of greed. "Lauren has believed that I have been dead for fifteen years!" Those words echoing in the blonde's head over and over. She felt as if she was going crazy inside her head and didn't know what to do to calm down. She started to throw things across the room hoping that maybe she could alleviate some of the pain that she was feeling right now.

"Montserrat!" Isabel was yelling from outside of her niece's room. She was worried about Montserrat's reaction to the news. She remembered when her niece fell into a deep depression after Lauren's departure and didn't want to see her go through that again. She has gotten better but she still saw the love that Montserrat had for Lauren. It was one of the reasons why her marriage failed. "Montserrat!" Isabel yelled out again with the hope that her niece would open the door but to no avail. She would have to wait until Montserrat decided to come out.

"Why? How could you do this to me, mom?" Montserrat asked to no one as she fell to her knees. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces all over again but this time it was ten times worse. It was worse because the cause of her heartbreak was due to her own mother. Her mother saw her cry herself to sleep because she believed that the woman she loved left her when in reality Lauren has believed that she was dead all this time.

"Lauren didn't leave you like your mother made you believe. She left hurt promising herself to never come back." Isabel's voice was echoing in Montserrat's head over and over. As she sat down, she could only think about the pain Lauren went through. "Lauren has believed all this time that I have been dead." She said over and over again.

It took Montserrat a long time to calm down. Now that she knew the truth about everything, she was determined to find Lauren no matter what. That meant that she would have to hire a very good detective.

XXXXXXXXX

It was a long day at the clinic and all Lauren wanted to do was go home. She loved being there and doing research but there were also days where she wished she could take a day off and not have to think about anything. Today was one of those days and all she could hope for was for the day to end soon.

"Dr. Lewis, Tamsin is here to see you." The nurse said as she approached the doctor.

Lauren rolled her eyes. Out of all the people who could have come to visit her today, it had to be Tamsin. "What do you want Tamsin?" The doctor asked seriously.

"Not much. I just wanted to ask you for two things. The first one is that Dyson wanted to know if you had the report of the victim ready." The Valkyrie asked. As Lauren gave her the report, she went onto ask for the second favor. "Thanks. Now, for the second thing is if you could spend less time with Bo. After all, she and I just became official." Tamsin said with a smile. She knew she hurt Lauren but she didn't care. She wanted the doctor to know that Bo was hers and nobody else's, which meant that she had to make it clear to the human.

Lauren knew that Tamsin and Bo had slept together but from that to being a couple, it could not be possible. She was about to say something but the Valkyrie was long gone.

"Dr. Lewis, are you okay?" Sam asked as he approached the doctor.

"No, I'm not. Is it okay if I leave for the day?" Lauren asked him. She needed to get out of the clinic and take some fresh air.

Sam nodded. "Don't worry about anything Dr. Lewis. I got it."

Lauren smiled at him as she went to her office to get her purse. She wondered why the succubus had such a hold on her. No matter the pain she goes through, she could not move on from Bo. She wanted so much to forget about her but it seemed impossible.

XXXXXXXXX

(The Dal)

The place was practically empty when Lauren went in. There were about a few people in there but it was not busy. She was expecting it to be a little more crowded especially since it was a Friday, but to her surprise it wasn't.

"Hey Lauren." Trick greeted the doctor. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, Trick. Thank you for asking." Lauren replied. "Can I have something strong to drink?"

"Of course. Hold on a minute." The blood king replied as he went to prepare the drink.

In that moment, Bo came to the Dal and sat down at the table. She was expecting Tamsin and Dyson to go over the case. She, however, didn't notice the doctor approaching her.

"Bo-" Lauren said but was cut off immediately.

"Lauren, I don't want to sound rude but if it's about us, I do not want to talk about it right now." Bo said plainly. She had a lot of things going on in her life like Kenzi leaving, for Lauren to complicate things even more. Every time she thought about Lauren, it was a mixture of emotions that she could not understand.

Lauren flinched at those words. She didn't even get to say something and Bo just shut her out. "Don't worry Bo. What I'm going to say is short." Lauren said before continuing. "I just wanted to tell you that I can now see why you did not want us to get back together or give us another chance. You're interested in Tamsin and I understand it Bo, I really do. I just would have liked for you to have told me from the beginning" Lauren said looking at Bo as tears started to form in her eyes. "It's a shame that you could not see what I felt for you. I would have loved you and taken care of you the best way I could for the rest of my life." Lauren said getting up. She wanted to cry but did not want the succubus to see her.

Bo felt angry as she heard Lauren's words. Part of her told her to stay quiet and not answer back but the other part was filled with anger. "Hold on, Lauren. If you loved me like you say you do, you would not have broken it off with me. I told you that all you needed was some time but you insisted on the break."

Lauren closed her eyes as she tried to control her emotions but was failing big time. She remembered when Bo said those words and it hurt as much as it did the first time it was said.

"You were the one who broke it off with me. I loved you Lauren but you lied to me. You didn't tell me about the whole Karen Beattie thing, among others. If you look at it, it seemed as if you did not love me. If that was the case, you could have just told me but no! You had me fall in love with you and then break my heart afterwards. You found whatever excuse possible to break it off with me. So you cannot blame me for moving on to people who do love me." Bo said furious.

"Please Bo! You were the one who pushed me to the side. You didn't care how I felt or what was going on in my life. Everyone else took priority in your life and I came last. I hardly asked anything from you. Yeah, I didn't tell you about my identity because I have tried to not think about that part of my life. You want to talk about hiding things from each other. Fine then, why didn't you tell me that you and Tamsin kissed during your dawning and that there was no feeding involved. Remember the one where you couldn't come to my awards ceremony?" Lauren asked back. Sometimes, she felt that she was going crazy.

Bo was shocked. "How did you find out?" The succubus asked surprised.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm just giving you the reasons as to why I broke it off. Did you know how much it hurt when I found out that you and Tamsin kissed and there was no feeding involved?" Lauren responded. "I didn't ask much of you Bo, but I guess being in a relationship with me was too much for you. It is why I called it off."

The two women kept on arguing without realizing that they drawn a little crowd among them, the other human that occupied Bo's heart, Kenzi. Kenzi came back because she realized that Bo is where her home is now and she couldn't be away from her. However, she did not expect this scene.

"You know what's the worst thing of all Bo?" Lauren asked her, as she got closer to the succubus. "I have you stuck in my head and in my heart. I love you and I want to forget you. I want to stop loving you because all it does is cause me a lot of pain, but I can't!" Lauren yelled out as she was finally letting everything she felt out. "It hurts to know that you don't care about my feelings." Lauren finally said as she started to move away from the woman she loved.

"I don't understand why your talking to me like this." Bo replied flinching from Lauren's words.

"Now, I know who you really are, Bo. That is why I'm resigning. I'm going to put some distance from you because I can't love someone like you. Someone who is insensitive about people's feelings and selfish." Lauren said with so much pain.

"Why are you hurting me like this, Lauren?" Bo asked as she tried not to cry in front of the doctor.

"YOU! BO, YOU!" Lauren yelled out. "You are the person who has hurt me the most! Do you understand that or no?" Lauren kept on going. "I just want you to know that from here on out, we are only going to talk about cases that need to be solved. We are not going to talk about anything else. I need to distance myself from you." The doctor said as she looked at Bo. "I swear that I'm going to forget you Bo. I'm going to stop loving you and bury all these feelings I have for you." Lauren said as she walked away leaving Bo heartbroken.

Once outside, the doctor leaned against the wall as one arm hugged herself and the other went to her head as she let out a heart-wrenching cry. "I'm going crazy." Lauren said to herself as she started to head to her apartment. Lauren knew that as of today, whatever Bo and her could have had was and is officially over and there was no possibility of reconciliation.

AN: What do you guys think? I hope you guys liked the chapter. After so many deleting and rewriting, I liked this one the most. It might have needed some work but hopefully it was good. Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are the best :D.


	4. Discoveries

A WEEK LATER

"_Are you still mad?" Montserrat asked the blonde as she climbed across the bed to get to Lauren who sat on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed. _

_Lauren tried to ignore her but failed miserably as Montserrat sat next to her and put her legs on Lauren's thighs. She faced Montserrat and felt herself getting lost in her eyes. "No. I couldn't be mad at you love. You are my life. I need you to know that." Lauren said as she touched Montserrat's face. "You are everything to me. I can't get in bed and turn my back on you especially tonight that it's your first night here." _

_Montserrat smiled as she looked at Lauren. "I love you Lauren Lewis. You don't know how much. I'm sorry for getting jealous and creating a scene." Montserrat paused. "She's beautiful and I couldn't help but get insecure." _

_Lauren could only look at her girlfriend as she was trying to find the right words to say to her. "Love, she is beautiful but you are a thousand times more beautiful than she is. This woman that you have here will never be able to look at or sleep with another woman that is not you. I love you Montse and I need you to know that I'm completely yours" Lauren said as she kissed the woman in front of her taking her into her arms and leading her to the bed. _

"_I love you too." The blonde said kissing Lauren with everything she got. _

"Montserrat!" Her aunt said as she tried to wake up her niece. She had to get to work, which meant she would be late if she didn't wake up soon.

'Yes, Aunt Isabel?" The blonde woman asked groggy. She was trying to wake up but was so tired.

"If you don't wake up right now, you are going to be late for work." Isabel said.

Quickly Montserrat got out of bed and got ready. She had a busy schedule today, which only meant she needed to get to work early. However, she did not know why she felt uneasy. "Bye, Aunt Isabel!" Montserrat yelled out as she headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXX

_"YOU! BO, YOU!" Lauren yelled out. "You are the person who has hurt me the most! Do you understand that or no?" Lauren kept on going. "I just want you to know that from here on out, we are only going to talk about cases that need to be solved. We are not going to talk about anything else. I need to distance myself from you." The doctor said as she looked at Bo. "I swear that I'm going to forget you Bo. I'm going to stop loving you and bury all these feelings I have for you." Lauren said as she walked away leaving Bo heartbroken._

"Stop thinking about her, Lauren." Lauren said as she looked outside her window. "Whatever you and Bo had is completely over." The blonde doctor said to herself.

"Lauren?" Kenzi's called out as she opened the door. Up to this day, she never knew why Lauren would always leave her door unlocked even after the whole incident with Nelson.

"Hey Kenzi." Lauren said as she hugged the other human. "How are you?" She asked as she guided them to sit down on the couch. She had to admit that she was still surprised that she and Kenzi became friends after not liking each other for so long.

"I'm doing great." Kenzi replied as she looked at Lauren. "How are you though?" She emphasized. The Goth witnessed the exchanged between the doctor and Bo at the Dal and knew that even when Lauren said that she was going to let Bo go deep down Lauren was hurting.

"I'm doing okay." Lauren simply said.

"She's just confused right now, Lauren. Maybe, if you fight for her again, this time it would be different." Kenzi said cutting to the chase.

"I can't fight any more Kenzi I lost her." She paused before continuing. "This time, I lost Bo or maybe I lost her the moment Tamsin appeared in her life." Lauren said as she looked at Kenzi.

"Why do you say that?" Kenzi asked dumbfounded.

"This time it's for good Kenzi. This time around, I'm positive that whatever we had is over. She feels something for Tamsin, I feel it deep down and I'm not going to get in her way of happiness, which means that I have to let her go." Lauren said sadly.

"I don't think she is in love with Tamsin, Lauren. Hell, I don't think she is with Tamsin. I think she's just confused." Kenzi said. She didn't know what Bo is thinking or doing but with this attitude she is going to lose Lauren and for good.

"She didn't deny anything, Kenzi. I'd even say that she is happy with Tamsin." Lauren sighed before continuing. "I talked to Tamsin and I can see how happy she was. You know something, I haven't been very lucky in the love department."

"That's not true, Lauren." Kenzi said.

"Its true, Kenzi. First, I lost Montserrat and I never thought I would recover from that. Then I lost Nadia. Now that I have lost Bo, my heart is being ripped out all over again, but hopefully with the distance and time, I can get over her."

Kenzi was dumbfounded. "Who's Montserrat? Are you going somewhere?" Kenzi asked bombarding Lauren.

Lauren smiled, as she was able to confide to Kenzi about her first love. "Montserrat was my first love. She and I were so in love but sadly she died." She answered Kenzi's question as she showed her a picture of Montserrat.

"She's gorgeous. Did you love her?" The human answered.

"She was. Every time she would smile I would get lost in her smile and yes, I did. I loved her with all my heart. Anyway to answer your other question, yes, I'm leaving for a month. Actually, I was about to leave to the airport, when you came. I'll be back though. I just need some space you know."

"Are you sure?" Kenzi asked.

Lauren nodded as she got up. "I'm positive. Now, if you excuse me, I have a plane to catch. I'm going to go see a friend that I haven't seen in a long but very long time." The doctor said as she hugged Kenzi. "See you when I come back." She said as she left.

XXXXXXX

(Washington)

"Kate, how many more patients do I have?" The cardiologist said through the phone. She was anxious to leave, so she can see the investigator. She wanted to go see if she had some news about Lauren whereabouts.

"Yes, Dr. Aguilar, you have one more patient." The nurse replied giving her the chart.

Montserrat took it without reading. All she knew was that it was a new patient and that would mean that she would be in the hospital for a while longer. She didn't mind much because she cared about her patients, but today was one day that she wished she could leave early. "Hello, Mrs. Rivera-" The doctor said but was interrupted.

"Montserrat?" The man said in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. This woman was dead.

The doctor looked up and couldn't believe it. She did not see him in years and now here he was. "Mark?" She said in disbelief.

"No, it can't be. Your dead?" He said to himself. "I saw your casket. Lauren saw you as well." He said. His head was spinning to say the least.

"No Mark, I'm not dead. The person you saw in the coffin was my twin sister." Montserrat said. "It's a long story that I'll tell you but have you heard from Lauren?" She asked cutting to the chase hoping that he did. He could get her to see Lauren.

"Yes, I have Montserrat. She's coming back to the states in two hours. However, I do have to tell you that she has changed." He said as he was getting out of his shock. "I'll tell you some more after I get my grandma checked, is that fine?"

Montserrat agreed. "Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"All done." Montserrat said after giving Mark's grandma a through check up and letting him know that his grandma needs to get some blood work done. "I want to see her next week if that is possible."

"Absolutely." Mark said as he led his grandma to sit down on the chair. He needed to talk to Montserrat a little bit more before he went to pick up Lauren. He knew that Montserrat would want to see Lauren.

"So, Mark what can you tell me about Lauren? How has her life been ever since my supposed death? The doctor asked.

"Well, I can't tell you much. After your death, she was heartbroken and decided to leave the country. I did not know any thing about her until a week ago. She has changed though. From being someone who was confident and outgoing and everything, she is more reserved and quiet. The important thing that you should know is that she is in love with someone." He said.

Montserrat was sad to hear this because even though she knew that it could happen, it didn't mean that it doesn't hurt. She was about to say something but was interrupted.

"However, they are not together. From what I know, they are just friends." Mark said. He knew that Lauren may love the woman from the Bar but she also loved Montserrat.

This news gave Montserrat hope. Hope that she can fight for Lauren's love; after all they have history. A history that is hard to forget.

"Montserrat, Lorena just texted me saying that she picked up Lauren and is on her way to our house. Do you want to come with me?" Mark asked.

"No. I want you to go pick up Lauren and take her to my sister's grave. I want to see her and explain everything to her. Oh, just make sure you're close by in case, she wants to leave or something." The blonde doctor said giving Mark the address of the cemetery.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Lorena!" Mark yelled out as he entered his house.

"What's going on, Mark?" Lorena said rushing down the stairs along with Lauren.

Mark kissed Lorena and then hugged Lauren. "I need to talk to you guys, especially you Lauren. I don't know how you are going to take it but you have to know."

"Mark, what's wrong? Its like you've seen a ghost." Lauren said worried.

"Please sit." Mark said guiding Lauren to sit down. What he had to say was not something light. "Lauren, I need you to be as calm as possible." He started but was interrupted.

"Mark, whatever it is, please tell me." Lauren said anxiously.

"Lauren, Montse-Montserrat is not dead." He started but was interrupted when Lauren got up and slapped him.

"How dare you say that?! How can you say that?!" Lauren yelled out grabbing him from his shirt. He was there when she opened the casket and now he is opening up old wounds. She learned how to live with her death but now her head was spinning with what Mark's telling her. She just couldn't believe it. "Montserrat is dead! You and I saw her casket." Lauren said feeling so many emotions.

"Yes, but it wasn't Montserrat. It was her twin sister. I don't know all the details but you'll get all your answers here." Mark said giving Lauren the address Montserrat gave him. "I know where it is. Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.

Lauren was skeptic at first. All this time, she believed Montserrat was dead and now it might not even be true. "Let's go."

XXXXXX

"We're here." Mark said as he parked his car. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Lauren was confused to why they were here. "Are you sure this is the place?" She asked questioningly. While in the car, Mark told her that Montserrat's twin sister was buried here However, Lauren had a hard time believing what Mark was telling her.

Mark nodded as he saw Lauren get out of the car. "If you need anything, I'm right here." He said before Lauren took off.

Meanwhile, Lauren was walking through the cemetery looking at each grave. "I'm going to find you, Montserrat." She said as she kept on looking. As she was walking, she couldn't help but think about all the times that she cried over Montserrat's death or how many times she wished that she were alive. Now, fifteen years later, Montserrat is alive and Lauren didn't know what to think. She had to stop for a moment before continuing. She was not able to find Montserrat's grave and it was killing her. "Lauren." She turned around as she heard her name being called out locking eyes with the woman she thought was dead for more than fifteen years. It couldn't be.

"Lauren." Montserrat said staring back into those brown eyes of the woman who stole her heart fifteen years ago.

Author's Note: What do you guys think? I was stuck on this chapter but hopefully you guys like it! Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate every single one of them.


End file.
